Virtuous
by ThePathUntaken
Summary: All Trinity ever wanted was to be a better person. She never imagined that the first steps would be so large! It was almost like a dream come true... Almost.


The Labyrinth of the Female Mind

Ah, the female mind, one of the greatest puzzles of mankind. Edward Elric and Crew are in for a bit of Hell when they meet a group of strange kids from the other side of the gate. This fic was actually requested by my friend, because she loves Colonel Sexy, as she calls him. Some of the characters in this fic are based off of real people. Some names have been changed to protect their identities, and any likeness to anyone is pure coincidence. They are all my friends. I hope they enjoy!

Chapter 1- Drama Teens

Falling.

'I'm falling,' I thought. 'That much I know. Other than that, I'm not sure.' My head throbbed as I tried to recall what had happened. Oh, I remember now. I was being teased by that Montara girl in school, and the teacher nearby laughed at the situation, so I locked myself in a bathroom stall. (1)

'There must have been some spilled water on the floor that I slipped on. Still, shouldn't I have landed by now?' I tried to open my eyes, but the sinus cavities in my face were too sore for me to do so. Instead, I tried to relax and listen to my surroundings. Yeah, been there, done that, didn't work. (A/N- :D)

'Why would it work? I'm falling at about 80 miles per hour and I don't know how far away the ground is or what said ground is even made of! Am I gonna land in China, or something?! Okay, no time to panic. I'll have to wait and see how things play out. I've got to be patient. Things will work out in the end. Wait… Why did the falling sensation stop?'

"_Welcome, oh Patient One. Have a nice… Fall?"_ A strange voice mocked. It was a very familiar voice. I gasped when I recognized the voice.

"_Congratulations, you know who I am!"_ said the Truth. _"Do you know why you're here?"_

"You mean, other than the obvious?" I asked shakily, knowing that something was gonna be taken from me, and I hoped it was nothing too important. Truth laughed at my callous remark.

"_Oh? And what would the obvious be?"_

"You brought me here, dumbass." Okay, I admit. I'm a bit of a bitch when I'm scared or threatened, but that doesn't mean I don't regret things almost immediately after I say them. This is one of those moments.

He could have my appendix or one of my fingers and/or toes. Except my middle fingers! I happen to use those fingers a lot… Truth laughed again, though, confusing me. I actually thought it would be insulted.

"_You have seen Fullmetal Alchemist, have you not? So, you know who I am."_

"You are the world, The Truth. You are God, creator of life and Keeper of the Gate. Yeah, I know. I do apologize for being cranky, but seriously, what the hell am I doing here?" I started to get desperate. I needed to know if what was going on was real. The throbbing in my head lessened to a pounding, and I opened my eyes to the white silhouette.

"_You, Miss, have been chosen as part of an elite force. You are one out of seven. You are an opposite of a sin. If you complete the task I assign you, than you may choose to go home. You understand, right?"_

I knew what he meant… At least, I thought I did. I nodded anyway. I would figure this out once my head stopped pounding.

"_Of course, you may choose to accept or decline. The choice is yours."_

Well, of course I wanted to go home. But I thought about what happened in the cafeteria earlier that day. Was I really so weak that I would let a few harsh words break me? Was I really that pathetic? And I had to answer myself. I was that weak and pathetic. I couldn't do many things for myself.

I was the younger of two girls in a lower-middle class upbringing. My mom, fired from her previous job, hunted for new jobs diligently and never missed a beat, but so far, no one wanted her. My dad worked a job he hated, taking calls from his home office about people's mail shipping issues. He may have been home, but he was never _home_. By the time he finished work, the rest of us had finished dinner and were getting ready for bed. And my beautiful sister was so talented and bright. She got good grades, she was slender, petite, and soft, but at the same time had developed some pretty straightforward street smarts. She wasn't afraid to get hurt. Looking at them, I noticed a few things about myself.

I am nineteen years old. I don't have a job or a boyfriend, I'm lazy, I'm forgetful, I don't think before I speak, my grades are awful (Not because I don't study or don't do my homework, but because I draw total blanks on tests and exams), I hate the human race (Not entirely, just for the most part), and I'm antisocial (Aka, trust issues.). I had never realized how utterly pathetic and boring I was. It was then I decided.

"Challenge Accepted." I don't think Truth was expecting that. It looked at me with a faltered smile, tilting his head indicating for me to explain.

"'To change one's life, one must first change one's self.' In order to do that, I need to get out of my comfort zone. Please explain to me what I have to do." I wasn't shaking anymore. I knew I needed this. Truth laughed again.

"_You are interesting, girl. Most people wanted to move on simply to meet their favorite characters and make them fall in love. Or, they didn't move on for other reasons. You're not like them. You're… Different."_ I laughed this time.

"Normal is only a setting on the washing machine." I said coyly, winking at it. Truth summoned a gate behind me.

"_You will learn all you need to know as you pass through. You'll find out your price later. Good luck, Patient One."_ And with that, the falling sensation returned, along with the headache.

I AM A LINE. DO NOT MIND ME.

I was in a wooded area and was getting wet for some reason. I looked up and saw rain. I knew I had to find some shelter as to not catch a head cold. Contrary to popular belief, a tree in its natural form does not make for good shelter. As I was about to run for cover, I heard a commotion. I looked to my right, and, in the distance saw a phone booth with two people, a man and a woman. I knew what was going on. It was Lieutenant Maes Hughes and Envy. Envy, disguised as Hughes's wife, was about to pull the trigger. Without thinking, I ran towards them as fast as I could, and pushed Hughes out of the way of the bullet. Said bullet embedded itself into Hughes's shoulder. The shock of the incident caused Envy to freeze in confusion, and Hughes looked at me in shock. It took me a few seconds to remember the phone. I quickly turned and grabbed it, putting it to my ear.

"We have an SOS emergency! I repeat, we have an SOS emergency! I don't know where we are, but the soldier who called you needs help! Officer down! Officer down! TERRORIST!" I screamed, which brought both Hughes and Envy out of their stupor. Hughes stood up, one of his knives in his hand.

"How dare you put my beautiful wife's face on something as disgusting as yourself? You have no right!" Hughes shouted, angry. Envy, still in Gracia mode, smirked evilly.

"You know, I have another five shots left. I'm sure one of them will hit you!" No way. There was no way I was letting such a kind man and loving father die in front of me. He reminded me too much of my own. I lurched myself forward and took a shot to the leg, then one to the left shoulder, then my other leg, then my hip, and finally, my arm. The pain was awful, and I wanted to run, but for once (And sooner than I ever expected) I stood my ground. I glared at Envy. Sadly, my glares are about as threatening as a newborn kitten. Even so, I tried. Envy smirked.

"It doesn't matter to me, since I get to kill another human, but why are you protecting a stranger, stupid girl?" I looked the sin of Jealousy straight in the eye.

"He is someone's son and someone's father. He is someone's uncle and someone's brother. He is someone's best friend and someone's husband. He is a human being. It would have been inhumane for me to just leave as I walked by to see this happening. I may not like people, but I know a good person when I see one. This man is a wonderful person. I can tell." Envy's smirk faltered and was replaced with a scowl. He reverted back to his original form. Since Hughes was behind me, I couldn't see his expression. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the hair. He pulled me close to his face and looked into my eyes.

"Well you picked the wrong person to mess with, little girl." I squeezed my eyes shut, fearing what was about to come.

"Hey, I thought I heard over there!"

"Let's go check it out!"

Envy and I looked toward the source. Envy clicked his tongue and dropped me before disappearing.

"This isn't over, bitch." I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer. I turned to Hughes to see him wide eyed from the scene that just played in front of him.

"Before I pass out, I have a serious request. Do not tell the Fuhrer of your findings. Only tell someone you trust the most. Play dumb, like you hit your head. For your own safety…" I trailed off, weak from blood loss and from my adrenaline level going back down.

"Hughes! Hughes, are you alright? Answer me!"

"Here!" Hughes shouted. "We need a medic! I don't know how much longer she can hold on!" As if it were a dream, a handsome man came through the bushes. I knew who he was, but the pain and blood loss was making my mind fuzzy, and I couldn't remember. The man looked to Hughes and to me, but seeing that Hughes was fine and I had five gunshot wounds (Though how they missed at such close range, I will never know), he came over to me and held me as gently as he could.

I AM A LINE. DO NOT MIND ME.

Third Person POV

Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes both looked at the girl that saved Hughes's life. There were bullet wounds on her appendages and blood covering her body. Some of the blood was dripping onto the ground beneath her. She was breathing irregularly. She lifted up a shaky hand to Mustang's face and smiled.

"It seems as though I failed. At least he sent an angel to take me home." She brought her hand back down. She began to sing under her breath.

"_If I die Young, bury me in satin,_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses,_

_Sink me in a river, at dawn,_

_Send me away with the words of a love song."_

Both Mustang and Hughes were horrified to see this young girl acting so weak. Hughes made it over to Mustang and the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not going to die," He told her firmly. "We will make sure of it. But before you pass out, would you tell me your name?" She smiled again.

"It's Trinity. It's also nice to meet you. Trinity's gonna pass out now, 'kay?" With that, Trinity promptly fainted. Mustang looked at Hughes.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked quietly, as to not wake the sleeping girl. Hughes grasped his still injured shoulder.

"We're going to have to wait until we know we're absolutely alone. It's pretty big."


End file.
